Sunrise
by XaeMaru
Summary: After a great war, Sasuke is captured by a squad of ANBU. Kakashi performs the Oblivion Technique upon Sasuke causing him to forget everything and Naruto must learn to deal with the painful shadows of the past alongside this new Sasuke. (Yaoi)
1. Oblivion Technique

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto

I've always wanted to do a fanfic with this pairing. This is based on a beautiful doujinshi called Taiyou no Sumika, which I obviously don't own. I had to write a fanfic for it, but since it's so long this fanfic will have a few chapters and I will change certain scenes. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

 **Rated** : M

 **Warning** : Some coarse language, future angst and **yaoi** , **don't like don't read**.

 **Chapter 1**

 _Oblivion Technique_

"Naruto!" Sai's voice called out as Naruto froze from his running.

The air was stale and Naruto couldn't help but feel as if something horrible was going to take place. With Sasuke's reappearance, it was clear something would happen. Naruto couldn't stop clenching and unclenching his fist as he waited for Sai to catch up to him. When the other male finally stood in front of him, Naruto couldn't help but feel impatient.

"Back there…I heard what they said. Apparently Sasuke will be captured alive." Sai said as he intently stared at Naruto's surprised expression.

Naruto opened his mouth, but Sai spoke before he could, "But it's not just that. I got informed that the highest level of the Oblivion Technique, black, will be used. Please leave this area to me and stop them."

Naruto felt his body chill at the words. Were they going to kill Sasuke in the end? The Oblivion Technique was an illegal jutsu from the dangers of it. Was that the real plan? Naruto felt his body stiffen as he took a step back, getting ready to bolt towards where he knew his old teammate was. It had been so long.

"Sai… Is that the technique that…?" Naruto mumbled out, feeling his throat constrict and leaving him unable to finish those last few words.

"It's the one that erases his memories, which would include you." Sai informed and with that Naruto swiftly ran with chakra induced leaps up into the trees.

'Erase his memories… What the hell?' Naruto thought as he desperately ran through the forest in an attempt to make it in time. He had to. He couldn't lose Sasuke again after so long. With years of pain and confusion it couldn't just end like that could it? It wasn't supposed to end like this… They were supposed to be reunited, not to become strangers. It would be as if all they had gone through over all these years had been for nothing.

'There's no way I'll let that happen.' Naruto thought as he clenched his hand, feeling the chance of a proper future crumbling the longer he took to get to where Sasuke was captured.

"Don't fuck with me!" Naruto called out as he struggled to run faster.

The stress of the situation watered his eyes as he reached his hand out in a vain attempt to reach the man currently being subdued.

'Don't forget about me…' Naruto thought as he neared the area Sasuke was in.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he abruptly stopped atop a tree facing the little area.

Sasuke was screaming while being pinned down to the ground with kunai and jutsu writing around his form. Two masked ANBU sat opposite Sasuke, while Kakashi with his Sharingan activated, had a hand pressed to Sasuke's forehead. The scene was too much for Naruto to handle. He had been too late. He had failed.

"Naruto, stay back!" Kakashi ordered as he glared at the sight of the other male.

"Kakashi-sensai, sto-"Naruto's face was wet from his tears, but the sight did nothing to Kakashi, "If you interfere now, it means certain death for him."

Naruto felt his chest ache at the fact that all he could do was watch as Sasuke writhed and screamed in agony from the illegal technique being put to use. If the smallest issue occurred, Sasuke would die. That was why it was so dangerous to use it, but Naruto knew Kakashi knew what he was doing. He trusted Kakashi, but that didn't stop the way his body shook slightly at the horrifying sight in front of him. Naruto knew Kakashi was doing this for the greater good of the village, but it was still painful. Why did everything have to work out in the worst outcome?

'I'm… So powerless.' Naruto thought as he watched with widened eyes as the screaming continued.

It was such a deafening sound to listen to.

'I'm this powerless.' Naruto thought as Sasuke's screaming finally stopped.

Kakashi finally released the now silent Sasuke's forehead to stand up and stare at the distressed form of Naruto.

'I both met and lost Sasuke today.' Naruto thought as he watched the other ANBU quickly take the unconscious Sasuke away.

Clenching his hand into a fist, Naruto gave one long pained stare at Kakashi before running back to the village. Kakashi simply stared after him as he sighed. The memory of the fight before the activation of the Oblivion Technique was still fresh in his mind. A lot really had happened even before that. With the Akatsuki, Orochimaru and Kabuto either gone or apprehended, it made sense why this was the final card to the deck. Sasuke was a threat that needed to be taken care of. The Hokage had been merciful considering what she could have ordered instead. Of course that was at the price of the very thing that made Sasuke, well… Sasuke, but it was necessary. The way Sasuke had acted just minutes ago had of course proven that he had wanted a different ending than erasing his memories.

"Did you think if it was me, Sasuke, I'd be able to kill you?" Kakashi murmured as he stared up at the darkening sky, "Sorry for not being able to, but things will work out… because you… have good friends."

With a slightly slumped form, Kakashi slowly headed back to the village, making sure his mask was securely in place. He would deal with Naruto later. He knew the boy would need to be spoken with before he made a mess of the situation.

 **End of chapter 1**


	2. Greetings

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto

Don't worry reviewer, this will be more Narusasu than anything, I knew it would be before I even started just based on the plot of this fanfic. Yeah, so updates should be steady hopefully because I honestly just want to take a much needed break from my other fanfics by solely writing this and refreshing my mind to new stories i.e. this one. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

 **Rated** : M

 **Warning** : Some angst

 **Chapter 2**

 _Greetings_

"Tsunade!" Naruto exclaimed as he slammed open the door to the Hokage's office.

"Couldn't you at least knock?" Tsunade muttered with crossed arms as Naruto strode into the room.

"How's Sasuke? Where is he? Did his body handle the technique alright?" Naruto asked quickly as he impatiently waited for answers.

Tsunade sighed at his attitude, clearly not wanting to go into the topic, "The chuunin vest suits you."

Naruto grit his teeth at the blatant ignorance of his questions. He had changed his outfit, but that wasn't important at a time like this. Even if it had been a few days after Sasuke had been taken back to Konoha. He needed to know what happened to Sasuke. He didn't want to believe that Sasuke lost all of his memories so he stubbornly needed proof. Or rather he just didn't want to admit the truth… It wasn't exactly easy to digest the news.

A hand on his shoulder surprised Naruto as he turned to see Shizune with a serious expression on her face.

"It's better if you don't see him." She advised as she released his shoulder.

'I know that.' Naruto thought as he tensed up slightly at the thought of never seeing Sasuke again. It just wouldn't work. Not after everything. However, he didn't need to admit that. He knew this could be the opening for a new life where he could start over without the past, but he didn't want that. They didn't know the extent of his feelings. It wasn't that simple.

He lowered his eyes to the floor, mumbling out, "Why?"

"It's painful. Seeing that kid now after what happened… Is very painful. Especially to you." Shizune explained.

'I know.' Naruto thought as he clenched his hand into a fist. It wasn't like he didn't know that, but he didn't care about what was actually good for him. If it involved leaving Sasuke behind then it definitely wasn't right for him.

"Naruto…." Tsunade muttered, catching his attention.

"Fine. I'll allow you to see him." Tsunade said much to Shizune's protest.

"Shizune, give Naruto some credit for the missions he's done." Tsunade said as Shizune stopped protesting.

Naruto perked up at the words as he felt adrenaline urge him to find where Sasuke currently was. He needed to see him.

"Naruto, go see him and confirm it with your own eyes. Kakashi's jutsu is superb. There's no chance of his memory returning, but if you're willing to bear with it, it might help Sasuke's mental health." Tsunade said as she glanced to the side in thought, "However, if you aren't able to bear with it even just a bit, then never see him again. It's for your own good…"

"I'll… See him." Naruto stubbornly said.

"Talking yourself into it with pure will power won't work." Tsunade argued as she stood up from her wooden desk.

"It's not will power… After all I became strong in order to bring Sasuke back!" He exclaimed with a frown marring his face.

The room grew silent after his words. The quietness was only broken when Tsunade gestured to Shizune who silently motioned for Naruto to leave the room with her. The clacking of their sandals against the hallways was the only sound as Naruto once again got lost in thought while Shizune left him in a waiting room so she could get Sasuke. Naruto's nerves were getting out of control at the thought of what would happen when he would see Sasuke again.

'He's alive, so I shouldn't worry too much about anything else. I should just be glad that he's alive." Naruto thought as he tried to convince himself in an attempt to dull the pain in his chest.

The next few minutes Naruto spent trying to prepare himself for what was to come. He had to. If he showed that he couldn't handle seeing Sasuke without his memories than Tsunade would make him never see Sasuke again. With that fear in mind, Naruto took in a breath and willed himself to remain calm when the waiting rooms door finally opened followed by Shizune and a disoriented looking Sasuke walking out.

Sasuke's outfit had been changed likely to avoid any traces of his past. He wore simple black pants and a long sleeved black shirt with the blankest expression on his face that Naruto had ever seen. Sasuke had been straight faced in the past, but nothing like he was now.

"Okay, um, Naruto about Sasuke-kun's condition, he hasn't lost his memories of how to perform ninjutsu or basic activities, so he can go on minor missions right away." Shizune started explaining as Sasuke blankly stared at the decorations in the room, not even noticing Naruto staring at him.

"It's just that his emotions are very unstable. However, that's a given since he can't even remember his own self very well. He may get violent and if that happens send for me immediately." Shizune ordered just as Sasuke's wandering eyes finally landed on Naruto's nervous form.

Those dark eyes sent a chill up Naruto's spine, but not in a good way. The way Sasuke stared at him was the way someone would look at a stranger. It wasn't the way it was supposed to be. This wasn't the right reunion.

"…Sasuke." Naruto managed to say despite his hesitation.

Sasuke stared just a little longer before he opened his mouth to say, "Are you the guy who's going with me on the mission tomorrow? Nice to meet you."

That was all Naruto needed to hear before he fought with his eyes watering up. He had to be strong for Sasuke. Sasuke had been forced to already go through so much, but now Sasuke didn't even know that. He didn't know who Naruto was. All those years spent trying to find Sasuke and bring him back were going in vain now that Sasuke had no idea who he or rather anyone was anymore. This wasn't the same Sasuke anymore.

"You were the one who was prepared to take on reality, Naruto-kun." Shizune interrupted them, "It's not 'why did it turn out like this?' Rather, think about what you'll do from now on. You mustn't cry."

Naruto froze at the words as the tears watering in his eyes were forced to dry as he turned to Sasuke and forced a smile on his face, "…Nice to meet you!"

As he smiled widely at the curious Sasuke, Naruto couldn't help but remember the past. Specifically before all the drama, when they had all still been on team 7. The memory was so clear to him that he couldn't stop himself from excusing himself from the room and leaving to go home, away from Shizune and a slightly confused Sasuke. It didn't matter that he was suddenly leaving after just saying a greeting since Sasuke didn't know who he was. It made Naruto reminisce to a Sasuke that did in fact know him and had made Naruto's feelings clear that day a couple years ago. It had been an early morning…

.

 _They had been walking through a dark forest as a younger Sasuke grumbled, "Hey, today's mission starts in the evening, right?"_

 _The younger Naruto remained quiet as Sasuke frowned at him in annoyance. It was clear that the mission indeed started much later in the day._

 _"Why is it necessary for us to head out before daybreak? We're going to get in trouble." Sasuke asked as he sighed._

 _"Aw, come on! It's not that bad getting up early once in a while! Anyways, we'll get back in time before anyone notices, you know Kakashi-sensai is always late so he'll never try to find us this early." Naruto chided with a big carefree smile._

 _Sasuke grumbled, but he still followed Naruto with his hands stuffed in his pockets. It was slightly chilly since it was technically still night even if just barely._

 _"Later, Kakashi-sensai will let us go to a festival before our mission, so right now is my present." Naruto informed with a smile._

 _"Present?" Sasuke questioned in confusion as Naruto suddenly stopped walking._

 _"You forgot that today's your birthday?" Naruto asked in shock._

 _Sasuke widened his eyes at the words which clearly gave Naruto his answer._

 _"How can you forget your own birthday?" Naruto asked, not understanding at all._

 _"…I don't really care about my birthday. It's fine if you don't celebrate it." Sasuke muttered as he glanced away._

 _"What? Don't say that. I'm sure you don't actually believe that." Naruto chided as he placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulders causing a slight tinge of pink to cover the sullen boy's cheeks._

 _Before Sasuke could say or do anything, Naruto had jerked away excitedly, "Ah! Come on, hurry up! You're going to miss it! Over here!"_

 _"Over here?" Sasuke mumbled as he trailed after Naruto onto a little area facing the cliffs out of the forest._

 _"Yeah, just stand there and wait! Okay, three, two, one!" Naruto chanted as the dark sky lightened at the sight of warm colors melting into the sky._

 _Sasuke stared at the sight as Naruto raised his arms behind his head with that same wide smile, "Happy birthday, Sasuke!"_

 _Naruto couldn't make out the expression Sasuke had until he finally turned with the usual indifferent look while muttering, "…So it's a sunrise, whatever. I see it all the time so it's not like-"Naruto interrupted, "Gahh! Man, do you have no emotions or what?!"_

 _However, just as Naruto got angry, Sasuke took a step closer to the sunrise, "But… Thank you."_

 _Naruto was left speechless as he stared at the expression on Sasuke's face. It wasn't one of indifference or even annoyance. Sasuke was sincerely smiling at him. It was the first time Naruto had ever seen such an expression on Sasuke._

.

The current Naruto was curled up in his bed as he remembered that time. His apartment was quiet with only the slight sound of the fan as a noise within his quaint room.

'Ever since that day, I've probably always… Even though... I used to hate your attitude…' Naruto thought as he pulled the blanket further over himself.

It wasn't time to think of the past.

 **End of chapter 2**


	3. Differences

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto

 **Rated** : M

 **Warning** : Some angst

 **Chapter 3**

 _Differences_

The sun was hot on Naruto's back as he rubbed the sweat from his forehead. His clothing felt too constricting. He wasn't used to the chuunin attire and he didn't know if he would manage the rest of the day with it on, but he was brought away from his thoughts when the normally noisy streets of Konoha suddenly quieted as if an accident occurred.

Naruto blew out a tired breath as he rubbed his eyes, ignoring the sudden reaction of the passerby's. He had been unable to sleep well yesterday after his reunion with Sasuke so today he just felt exhausted. That was a great start to the day considering he had a mission in an hour. Honestly, Naruto was just wasting time wandering through the village in hopes of keeping both the memories and his tiredness away. So far he was failing miserably. It was hard to keep your mind off of what had been the only thing _on_ your mind in the last few years.

"Naruto?" That familiar voice reflexively made Naruto jerk around to stare into those haunting dark eyes.

A slight gleam caught his attention as he noticed Sasuke had on the Konoha headband once again. The sight was so familiar but so shadowed to the past. This headband wasn't scratched or abandoned, but in perfect condition as if Sasuke had never even damaged one in the past.

"Ah, w-what are you doing here Sasuke?" Naruto stuttered lightly as he tried to compose himself from his thoughts.

"We're going on a mission together, right?" Sasuke asked as if that was all the answer he needed.

"Oh, yeah, right." Naruto mumbled, glancing around to see that the reason the streets had gone so quiet was because of the very same guy in front of him.

Feeling slightly unnerved at the stares, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him along to a more secluded spot where the whispers and looks couldn't reach them. Without even noticing it, Naruto had left his hand on Sasuke's arm even when they had stopped walking. As Naruto sighed and glanced at the isolate street in front of them for an idea on where to go, he was unaware at the confused look on Sasuke's face. The Uchiha was staring down at the hand holding his arm with the slightest frown.

"I guess we have some time before the mission… How about we get something to eat?" Naruto suggested as he fought to focus on the present and not the past.

"…" Sasuke didn't say anything which made Naruto turn to give him a curious stare, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes flicked from Naruto's hand and moved up to his face instead. Quickly noticing what had caused the other males silence, Naruto quickly retracted his hand and stuttered, "S-sorry!"

A small blush grew on Naruto's face, but as he looked back at Sasuke, he received only a blank look. The sight made Naruto's chest clench, but he grit his teeth and forced a smile.

"How about we go get some ramen? It's been a long time since you…" Naruto grew silent as he glanced off to the side.

'This isn't the same Sasuke, to him he's never had ramen before. What am I even saying to him? What should I be saying? How can I treat him like a stranger after all we've been through?' Naruto thought as he nervously brought his hand up to ruffle his own hair.

Maybe it was the way Naruto was acting or maybe it was something else, but Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pants pockets and muttered, "Were we friends?"

The words shocked Naruto. His cerulean eyes were locked on Sasuke's relaxed pose. The whole situation was depressing, but despite that, Naruto couldn't stop the slight sad smile from growing on his face.

"Maybe we were… To be honest I always thought you hated me." At the quiet words, Sasuke quirked an eyebrow for Naruto to continue, but the other ninja just flashed him a bright smile and started walking ahead.

Sasuke had a perplexed frown as he trailed after the suddenly rejuvenated ninja.

They had eventually made it to the ramen shop and had eaten silently. It was quiet wherever they went. Naruto ignored it, but it seemed Sasuke felt perturbed. However, Naruto didn't notice the mood of his companion as they left to start their mission together. It was a simple mission this time, simply subdue and contain some fleeing ninja. It didn't sound that hard to do.

As Naruto watched the way Sasuke so easily leapt through the trees with a sharp kunai in hand, he couldn't help but remember all the feats Sasuke had done in the past.

'Even without his memories, Sasuke's an amazing ninja.' Naruto thought as he watched Sasuke catch and capture one of their targeted ninja's in record timing.

With a little more determination, Naruto started running ahead while gauging where their opponents were. It didn't take long for Sasuke to catch up to him.

"Sasuke, there's 2 at 2 o'clock!" Naruto informed as Sasuke suddenly stopped and positioned his leg in preparation.

"Slow! There's 3 above us!" Sasuke informed just before the hidden ninja jumped out.

Naruto froze in shock as Sasuke singlehandedly managed to subdue each of them. When he finished, he glanced back at Naruto, "You're slow."

"I'm not slow, you're just too fast!" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke started heading off to meet up with the rest of the team on the mission that were expected to take care of the caught ninja's.

Naruto frowned as he kept in place. The kunai in his hand feeling heavier than it actually was as he glanced back at the subdued ninjas just a few feet away from where he was standing.

'I couldn't move because he was so overwhelmingly stronger than me.' Naruto thought as he stared at the ground.

"Hey, Naruto! We're leaving." Sasuke called out from a distance.

The forest leafs rustled as a cool breeze drifted by, helping alleviate the hot weather and bring a sort of calmness to the male. The outfit Naruto was wearing was still far too warm for him. It didn't feel right, but everything needed to be gotten used to in more manners than just one.

'I probably know way too little about Sasuke. I wonder how he's been living the last few years.' He thought as he slowly stepped forward and jogged to catch up with said person in question.

One thing was for sure though. After they returned from the mission, Naruto planned to go straight to the Hokage.

 **End of chapter 3**


	4. A plead

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto

Thank you for the favs and follows in such a short time; they mean a lot to me. Here's another steady update which surprisingly didn't take me long to write, it's kind of relaxing. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

 **Rated** : M

 **Warning** : Some angst

 **Chapter 4**

 _A plead_

"Baa-chan! I was thinking!" Naruto yelled as he slammed open the doors to the office and strode up to Tsunade's desk without a care for etiquette.

It seemed there had been somewhat of a meeting already taking place considering Kakashi was standing in there as well. However, Naruto didn't care. It wasn't the first time he had barged into the office uninvited. In fact he did it so often no one really cared anymore.

"Naruto… Can't you at least knock?" Kakashi asked, but he was swiftly ignored as Naruto announced, "Can I live with Sasuke? I'll make it right somehow. I'm serious."

"So am I, at least knock." Tsunade chided as she rested her head on her propped up hand in a tired manner.

"Leave it to me and see." Naruto said as he mellowed out.

"How much… Of and idiot are you? At best, you've only gone on one successful mission together." Tsunade said.

Naruto clenched his hand. He knew he was desperate, he knew he was pushing himself to see the past Sasuke in this new Sasuke even when it was impossible, but even if he can't, he needed to at least know Sasuke was safe. That Sasuke was back and wasn't going to leave again. Of course it was painful to face him like a stranger, but it was better that than to never see him again. Just the thought made him tense up a little. He finally had Sasuke back, he wasn't planning on losing him ever again. No matter what had led up to this point even if this was the chance to separate, he wouldn't take it. Sasuke was still Sasuke even without memories. It could and it would work out. It had to…

"…I know I am. I'm an idiot! If it's for his sake, I don't mind staying an idiot!" Naruto exclaimed as he determinedly stared at Tsunade.

"Silence!" Tsunade ordered, slamming her hands on her desk.

Naruto gulped a little in nervousness, almost jumping when Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Naruto had been so caught up with the discussion that he had forgotten that Kakashi was still in the room. It was a little unnerving, but with Kakashi's comforting pat, Naruto mellowed out again. It wouldn't do any good to get riled up. It would simply make everything more difficult than it already was if he did that.

"The one who said she'll let you see Sasuke was definitely me… But I'm regretting that now." Tsunade said with a sigh.

Naruto tried to stay calm and withhold his next outburst, but it was a losing battle. He didn't often withhold his emotions unless there was a good enough cause, which there happened to not be right now. If Tsunade ordered him not to see Sasuke again… If he was forced away from Sasuke just like Sasuke had done in the past when he had left Konoha… Naruto didn't know if he would be able to handle anything of the sort for a second time. Even if it was the Hokage's wishes…

"…You should place more value in yourself. I'm begging you." Tsunade continued as Naruto frowned.

"I… He acknowledged someone like me. He's important… So… I want to help him in any way possible." Naruto sullenly explained as his eyes drifted to the floor. Hoping that his vague answer would be enough to resolve this.

'They don't understand. No one understands. Sasuke never was just a friend to me…' Naruto thought as he grit his teeth for the lecture he knew he would get.

"That's not right! You have nothing to do with Sasuke! I'm saying that you have a right to be happy! So there's no need for you to go out of your way to live with him and experience hardshi-"She was cut off, "I'm serious! I love Sasuke! I love him so much!"

The room fell silent at the sudden confession. It was a secret that no one knew about, he had made sure he never told anyone. Their shocked expressions were clear of that. It was the one emotion he had always hidden in plain sight. Why would anyone assume his feelings went that way when he played it off all these years? He frowned as he took a deep breath and willed his nerves down.

"…Since a long time ago… I've always…" He muttered, suddenly feeling all the rage he had felt just seconds ago disperse and leave him feeling exhausted.

The quietness was very much welcomed as Naruto got a hold of himself and calmed down. It was hard to stay calm, but for Sasuke it was possible. The next few minutes Tsunade and Kakashi obviously spent taking in the confession. Naruto didn't interrupt their thinking. It was better if they really thought how this situation was for him then maybe they would see it in his way. Or at least sympathize enough to just let him do what he had to do. It wasn't long until the silence was broken.

"Naruto… Are you planning on burdening yourself with the life Sasuke has lived up till now?" Tsunade asked quietly.

"If necessary." Naruto admitted, feeling a matureness as he spoke, "If someone like me can be of help, then I'll do everything I can. If it's helping him… I'm just happy with that. Thank you… For worrying."

Tsunade sighed as she sat back down on her chair and turned to stare out the window. Naruto took that as her acceptance and slowly left the room with one final glance at Kakashi before he quietly shut the door behind him. That left Kakashi behind as the man sighed at the sudden turn of events. If it wasn't one thing it was the other whenever it involved Naruto.

"Kakashi, every one of your students is an idiot, huh?" Tsunade mussed as Kakashi laughed lightly at the words.

"You mean to say that I'm the original?" He asked with a light tone despite the tenseness in the room.

It would seem he should have spoken with Naruto much earlier, but it was fine with the way it was. If Naruto wanted this than what could Kakashi say against it? It was only Naruto that would be bringing pain upon himself, but at the same time maybe this was the way things were supposed to go?

As Kakashi turned to leave the room, he couldn't help but think, 'Who would have known Naruto was so desperate to save Sasuke because he was in love with him?'

 **End of chapter 4**


	5. Unstable

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto

I would've updated yesterday, but I went out to see a movie so I didn't feel like writing. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

 **Rated** : M

 **Warning** : Some coarse language and angst

 **Chapter 5**

 _Unstable_

Naruto fidgeted as he waited in front of the door where he knew Shizune would bring Sasuke out. It was a repeat of the last time when he had 'met' Sasuke again, but this time for a different reason. With the Hokage's acceptance, albeit reluctantly, Naruto would be taking Sasuke with him to his apartment. The more he thought about it the more his face reddened and his hands twitched. He was actually going to be living with Sasuke.

"Calm down, it's not like anything will come out of this. I just need to help him adjust without his memory… He needs someone there for him…" Naruto muttered to himself as he got lost in thought, however a hand on his shoulder quickly brought him back to reality.

"Whaaa!" Naruto yelled in shock as he stared at those same dark eyes, but this time they seemed a little lighter almost in what looked like amusement.

"I've been informed that I'll be living with you from now on." Sasuke spoke as if he didn't particularly care.

Naruto turned his attention to Shizune who gave him a look before she left back through the door where she had brought Sasuke from. It was obvious she had given him that look to remind him that Sasuke was still unstable. It wouldn't matter, he took the initiative and took the chance to be with Sasuke in whatever way he could. If Sasuke needed help than he was willing to be there for him. If Sasuke did get violent from being emotionally unstable there was no way in hell he was going to shove the task to Shizune or even tell anyone of it. Naruto knew he could handle it all himself. Not only Sasuke's emotions but also his forgotten past. Naruto wouldn't forget.

"Naruto?" At the questioning voice, Naruto snapped out of his thoughts to stare at Sasuke's face.

"Ah, right! Let's get going before it gets too dark outside." Naruto suggested as he started walking to leave the building.

The slightest taps of sandals behind him alerted him that Sasuke was following him. It was the faintest sound that would've gone unnoticed if he wasn't trying to hear it. Even though Sasuke had forgotten his memories, his body certainly didn't forget all of its training. It was clear from the way he unconsciously walked so quietly to even how good he was during his 'first' mission after his memory loss.

'Even if it's impossible… Even if there's no chance… Will you ever regain your memories?' Naruto thought.

He slowed down his pace so that he was walking alongside Sasuke. Glimpsing out of the corner of his eye, he couldn't help but take in the sight of the others face. Sasuke's features had sharpened, but at the same time there was an elegant edge to it.

As Naruto's eyes lingered on Sasuke, he finally noticed something that he should've anticipated much earlier.

"You aren't bringing anything with you?" Naruto asked, his tone hitching at what that meant.

Sasuke turned just slightly to look at him, but otherwise no words left his mouth. It seemed he took it as a rhetorical question considering that it was obvious he had no bags. That sent a light tinge of pink to Naruto's cheeks as he checked his pockets for his wallet. Sadly he didn't have it on him considering that he hadn't planned to go out shopping today. It was also getting dark so the stores were starting to close.

"We'll have to go shopping tomorrow for some stuff for you." Naruto said with a sigh at his own unpreparedness.

He should have known that Sasuke wouldn't have any personal possessions considering how short a time he had been back in Konoha. He didn't even have a toothbrush for himself! Naruto lived alone and as such he normally waited until he was forced to buy new things like toothbrushes or various other needs. Which meant he had absolutely no clean spares for Sasuke to have. He might also need to get some more food as well if Sasuke was anything like he was in the past then just eating ramen everyday wasn't going to cut it. He really didn't think this through, but he would manage. He would get what was needed tomorrow.

"Here's our apartment." Naruto announced once they found his home inside the complex.

Sasuke's eyes wandered around the room when he entered the apartment for the first time. Naruto allowed him to get used to his new home while he walked over to the kitchen and made some ramen for both of them. He had just finished and was looking for another pair of chopsticks when he was interrupted.

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke's voice drifted into the kitchen from another room.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked as he finally found a second pair of chopsticks.

"Whose is this?" The piqued voice caught his attention and he couldn't help but glance at what Sasuke was talking about.

Naruto felt his blood run cold at the object within Sasuke's hands. He had thought he had placed it high enough that it wouldn't be noticed. Without even meaning to, Naruto strode over and jerked the headband out of Sasuke's hands and clutched it close to his chest. The action seemed to startle Sasuke and suddenly Naruto felt guilty for how roughly he had taken the headband away. He hadn't meant to… His body had just reacted. The headband was the only thing that he had left of the real Sasuke and it signified so much. It was important to him.

"…Why do you keep a scratched headband?" Sasuke asked once he got over his initial shock.

"I… It's… It was a close friend of mines." Naruto answered, feeling a little shaken.

Sasuke seemed to notice so Naruto quickly turned away so his back was facing Sasuke, "The ramen's done, you start eating first."

With that he escaped into his bedroom clutching the headband to his chest, fighting off from tearing up. He had to stay strong. He promised himself that he would stop crying.

With slow movements he placed the headband inside his closet in hopes that Sasuke wouldn't find it again or would at least leave it alone. Even if Sasuke was right there, Naruto just couldn't get over his overprotectiveness of the object. It wasn't the current Sasuke's, it was the past Sasuke's. The current Sasuke didn't need to know that it was actually his or had been his. The headband held far too many memories for Naruto to be ready to reveal. Maybe he would in the future… But right now he wasn't anywhere close to ready.

'I shouldn't have left him. He shouldn't feel unwelcome on the first day living with me.' Naruto thought as he quickly left his room and went back to the kitchen.

Sasuke surprisingly hadn't started eating yet, which meant he had been patiently waiting for Naruto to return.

"I-I'm sorry." Naruto apologized as he took a seat opposite from Sasuke at the table.

"It's fine…" Sasuke muttered as he picked up his chopsticks and started slowly eating his ramen.

Naruto felt awkward as he mimicked the other. Usually he would be eating much more eagerly, but he just didn't feel like it right now. It wasn't long until they finished their ramen and placed the dirty dishes in the sink. The sky outside looked very dark out the window, which prompted Naruto to shyly bring Sasuke into his room. After a quick search, he shoved some clean clothing into Sasuke's arms for him to wear for bed since his ninja attire would be quite uncomfortable.

Sasuke of course chose to start changing right there, not caring that Naruto was in the same room. Well… They were both guys and Sasuke obviously didn't see any problem with that. Nonetheless, Naruto turned away from the sight.

"I don't have a spare bed or anything so we'll have to share. Don't worry though, there's enough space that we won't touch." Naruto explained as he gestured to the fair sized bed right beside the window.

As Sasuke got into bed, Naruto took the chance to quickly change into some shorts and a t-shirt similar to what Sasuke was also wearing. It was nerve wracking that he was going to be sharing the same bed with Sasuke, but he eventually calmed down as he shut off the lights in the apartment and climbed into bed himself.

The day had been stressful in more ways than one so he found his eyes drooping sooner than he had thought they would. True to his word, the bed actually was big enough that there was a substantial gap between them which made his body calm down and induce him to sleep. There was a lot to be done tomorrow so sleep was important.

Before long Naruto had already drifted off into sleep without any troubles. However, the night didn't go as well as he'd hoped.

Naruto woke up to the screaming of Sasuke, nearly scaring him to death when he turned his disoriented eyes to stare at the flailing Sasuke beside him. It was a good thing Sasuke had taken the side with the wall otherwise Naruto was sure he would have fallen out of the bed. Sitting up, Naruto faced the distraught male that was desperately clutching at his head.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed in an attempt to snap him out of this behavior.

"Wahhh! Kill me! Kill me right now! Guah-"Naruto lurched forward and hugged Sasuke, forcing Sasuke to release his head and have his face forcefully against Naruto's chest.

"Let… Go!" Sasuke yelled as he struggled to get out of Naruto's restraining hug, but to no avail.

"Calm down! It's okay, it's okay!" Naruto soothed in a panic as he felt Sasuke's loose hands blindly reach up and pull at his blond hair.

"Who am I?" Sasuke asked with his voice muffled against Naruto's shirt.

"You're Sasuke! Ow, ow!" Naruto whined as Sasuke's grip on his hair tightened.

"Kill… Me." Sasuke muttered as he slowly stopped struggling against Naruto's hug.

Wanting to stop Sasuke from freaking out again, Naruto quickly went along with it with no actual intention of doing what he said, "You're going to pull my hair out! I get it! Tomorrow, okay? Tomorrow! I'll kill you tomorrow so just go to sleep already for today! All right? C'mon, don't be scared! Okay?"

As Naruto spoke he franticly patted Sasuke's back and petted his head, glad that Sasuke had finally released his hair. It seemed the worst part was over as Sasuke completely stopped struggling and didn't say anything.

'This must be what Shizune meant by emotionally unstable and violent.' Naruto thought as he felt Sasuke's body shake in a sob.

Sasuke's hands moved once again, but this time they clutched onto the back of Naruto's shirt as he pressed his head further into the warmth of Naruto's chest. Naruto simply loosened his hug to less of a restraining and more of a gentle one as he slowly petted Sasuke's soft hair.

"It's okay, there, there." Naruto soothed as he slowly pulled Sasuke back down on the bed with him, both facing each other as they lay down with Sasuke's head still against Naruto's chest.

Sasuke's sobs eventually dimmed to a low hiccup every few seconds. Naruto kept the embrace as he pressed his face against the top of Sasuke's soft head. The room slowly grew quiet again in the dark of the night. However, both of them were still awake listening to the calming breath of the other.

"You know…" Naruto started as he closed his eyes and gently tugged Sasuke closer, "You shouldn't say that you want to die so easily. It makes me feel all lonely."

Sasuke didn't respond, which prompted Naruto that it was time to break up the moment, "Alright, time to sleep."

Naruto pushed Sasuke shoulders length away, intending to sleep separate like before, but the confused and teary stare he got started to tug at his chest.

'Is this overprotectiveness, or is this a weakness from being in love?' Naruto thought as he sighed and gave in.

He gave a weak smile as he opened his arms which Sasuke quickly accepted, resting his head against Naruto's chest and placing his hands on his shirt. Naruto placed an arm over Sasuke's blanket covered shoulder as he stared down at the broken sight of Sasuke as the other male slowly fell back asleep.

'A rock. I'm a rock!' Naruto thought as he tried to relax against the warm body pressed up against him.

He had promised himself that he would stay strong and that he wouldn't cry anymore. Sasuke needed someone to be there for him and Naruto had accepted at all expenses. It didn't matter that it was painful and sad, all that mattered was Sasuke.

Just before Naruto felt sleep finally find him, he couldn't help but think, 'If he needs me then I'll bear however much I need to…'

 **End of chapter 5**


	6. Quiet times

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto

Sorry for the wait, I finally got around to updating some of my other fanfics. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

 **Rated** : M

 **Warning** : Some angst

 **Chapter 6**

 _Quiet times_

A cool breeze ruffled Naruto's hair as he slowly woke up to the smell of cooking food. Blearily sitting up and rubbing at his eyes, he almost didn't notice that the spot beside him was empty.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out as he yawned, noticing the bedside window was opened just the slightest.

There was a shuffle from the kitchen before Sasuke popped his head into the bedroom. His hair was a little out of place as he curiously looked at Naruto. His dark eyes searching for an answer. The stare was so intent that Naruto got a little lost for words.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked with a raised eye brow when Naruto's face tinted a pink hue.

Naruto didn't say anything, which only furthered Sasuke's raised eyebrow.

"…Breakfast is done." Sasuke informed, seeming to ignore Naruto's behavior.

"Right." Naruto said as Sasuke promptly left after that.

'I guess he recovered after last night. Will he have another emotionally unstable moment outside? Is this going to become a frequent thing? Should I tell Shizune about this…?' Naruto thought as he got up.

After a moment's pause he left his room and was greeted with the sight of an amused Sasuke staring at him from the table. Physically Sasuke didn't seem to be really showing any emotion at all, but Naruto could see it in the other's eyes. That slight glint that he had been so familiar with in the past. He could never forget it. With just that look, Naruto knew he had his answer. He could handle this. He had managed to last night, he could do it again. With that in mind, Naruto gave a small confused look directed at Sasuke as he took the seat opposite from Sasuke at the table.

"What?" Naruto asked at Sasuke's amused stare.

Sasuke pointedly looked at Naruto's head before the tiniest hints of a grin donned his lips and he turned his attention down to his plate. Curious, Naruto raised his hand and felt his head only to feel his hair in a complete disarray. His hair was naturally messy, but it felt like it was even more so now.

"Hey, it's not funny!" Naruto childishly defended, watching in interest as Sasuke's grin grew ever the slightest at his words.

Seeing the slightest bit of positive emotion, Naruto felt his own grin grow on his face. Perhaps it wouldn't be that hard to spend time with this Sasuke. Of course, it wasn't the same, but it could be worked with.

"Thanks for making this." Naruto spoke with a small smile as he appreciatively looked at the steaming food.

"We're going shopping today, right?" Sasuke asked as they started to eat their breakfast.

"Yeah, why? Anything in particular you want?" Naruto asked in curiosity.

"Real food." Sasuke bluntly said as he poked at his egg.

"This is real food." Naruto objected.

"These eggs expire tomorrow. I still used them because it was all you had, but I refuse to eat expired food." Sasuke said, losing the slight grin he had previously shown.

"Alright, alright. We'll go get groceries first. It seems that part of you never changed…" Naruto mumbled without realizing what he had said.

"…How long did I know you?" The sudden question made Naruto freeze in his seat and drop the hold on his chopsticks.

"W-what do you mean?" Naruto asked with a small nervous smile.

"This isn't the first time you've acted like this. I want to know how long I used to know you." Sasuke spoke as he stared intently at him.

"That stuff isn't important now. How abo-"Naruto tried to change the topic, but failed, "Naruto."

The suddenly serious tone was so unusual to hear once again. It was Naruto's first time hearing it after the others memory loss. For the briefest of seconds, Naruto could have sworn he saw the past Sasuke as the other stared him down.

"Was it because you thought I used to hate you?" Sasuke asked.

"W-what do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"That you won't tell me about my past with you. Is it because you think I hated you?" Sasuke asked with a small frustrated frown.

Naruto was panicking by this point. He knew he couldn't tell Sasuke about his own past. The only way Sasuke could know is if he figured it out himself which was impossible considering the jutsu that had made him this way. Naruto would for sure get into a lot of trouble if he suddenly told Sasuke everything. Not only that, but it might also mess up Sasuke's rehabilitation. There were too many risks to even speak about it. He would have to get better at thinking before speaking so that this kind of conversation wouldn't happen again. Despite that, Naruto knew it likely would happen again anyway. The damage was done.

"Who knows?" Naruto muttered with a solemn look, trying to evade answering.

"…" Sasuke went silent.

Naruto sighed as he scratched his head, finding the atmosphere quite awkward between them. It didn't last long though as Sasuke suddenly raised a hand to his head in what looked like pain.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto asked, standing up and going around the table to place a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I'm fine." Sasuke grit out as he held his head tighter.

"Idiot. Don't lie." Naruto chided as he placed a soothing hand on Sasuke's head, "Does it still hurt?"

The touch was comforting and warm to the point that the other unknowingly leaned into it. Sasuke's eyes widened a little when he finally noticed how close Naruto had gotten to him and quickly moved away from the others hand. His own hands lowering down to his sides as the sharp pain in his head dulled down to nothing.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Naruto asked with a small concerned frown, their previous conversation completely forgotten.

"Yes." Sasuke answered, standing up to put away their dirty plates and utensils.

Naruto seemed a little perturbed by the incident, but he got over it.

Since Sasuke was already dressed, Naruto went back into the bedroom to change into proper clothing. He grimaced a little at what he chose to wear since the weather was still out, but he made no move to change again. He was still a little worried about Sasuke, but if the other male did in fact have another melt down while they were in public than he would deal with it. For now, they had to go get groceries per the others request. He was right when he thought that expired food leaving just ramen to eat wouldn't be enough for Sasuke, but Naruto was just too lazy to continually get new food each week. Instant ramen was always better, but of course that was just what he thought.

"Come on, Sasuke. Let's go." Naruto spoke as he waited at the front door.

With a little tired sigh, Sasuke joined Naruto as they left and went back to the eerily quiet crowds in the streets of Konoha.

 **End of chapter 6**


End file.
